Twentyfive cruelties
by Envious Doll
Summary: The blade, the life, the mother, the Father. Twenty-five one sentence ficlets about an envious Homunculous. Rated for T for safety.


25 Cruelties 

Some of them are manga/Brotherhood based and others are the first anime base and number 4, 7, 9, and 25 is from a fic that's running through my head…if I could ever figure out how to write the damn thing.

Warning: Some of them could be a bit squickish as well as dark. This came to me while reading some of one sentence FMA writings. I decided to try my hand at them. I used to write fanfiction, but I kinda sucked at them. So here's my take on Envy. I love Envy as a character. He's so much fun to write…if a bit scary.

**Pain: **As the blade slices across his pale and thin wrists, Envy imagines that he could feel the pain before the wound closed up for good.

**Hatred: **The green-eyed monster spies at the Elric brothers laughing and sharing a meal with a man that abandoned him and some strange woman, it was at this moment that Envy could feel the hatred inside him change into a lingering sadness that _they _could have what he could not.

**Sound: **The sound of the Colonel's snapping drives him insane, especially when it echoes in the dark hallways of Father's maze.

**Memories: **Envy's ears rings from the gunshot and Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes falls to the ground, he glances at the picture that had fallen to the ground; for a moment, the image changes into a woman with dark hair holding a little girl with golden eyes.

**Fear: **Staring at the Flame Alchemist's monstrous face while feeling the sole of his boot digging into his small pathetic body, Envy feels the human's fear of dying for the first time in his life and he hates himself for it.

**Mother:** Thin pale arms wraps around an old woman's shoulders, dry papery lips presses gently against the leathery cheek, Envy whispers to her that she is still beautiful to him while imagining his transformed bladed arm sinking into her ugly heart.

**Afterlife: **The homunculus stares out into the vast white space and thinks that the afterlife isn't so bad, however, when the Truth decides to show him the memories of what it was like loving, fighting, and raising a child when he was a human; he lifts his head and howls in agony.

**Sympathy: **He thought he couldn't sink any lower until the brat decides to show him some sympathy.

**Apologies: **As the blood drips down his arms and creates the pool of blood around his feet, Envy looks at the mangled bodies of his loved ones and fellow countrymen and mutters a single apology before Father erases the memories for good.

**Bones: **Watching the pathetic chimera rub against the cold steel bars as he glances down at Gluttony's mess, Envy hatches an idea that could prove to not only help them, but create an evening of mass entertainment of watching the woman Maria Ross fall to the ground in a defeated heap.

**Forgotten: **Envy wonders as the flames roll across his once beautiful and lithe body if he really truly forgotten that Mustang killed Lust or if he just wanted to know what it was like to finally be free.

**Whining: **The child Homunculus whines at their Master and Envy grits his teeth in annoyance as the high-pitched voice assaults his ears.

**Joy: **The delicious feeling of bliss running down his throat as the flavor coats his tongue, Envy feels as if he finally experienced joy as he eats his first chocolate parfait.

**Dancing: **When fighting Fullmetal, it almost feels like they're dancing in an endless circle to music only they can hear.

**Trap: **Envy stares out at the world through the glass jar and a thought occurs to him _"How could I have fallen into their obvious trap?"_

**Fuhrer:** Sitting on the hard wood of Wrath's desk as he stares up at the ceiling, Envy wonders what it's like to have so many humans under your control.

**Yoki: **He takes control over the sniveling ex-military rat and he is reminded at how cold hearted humans could be as the man begs them not to sacrifice him.

**Gun: **Envy hates everything about guns, the smell, the sight, the feel of cold heavy steel; he'd much rather kill humans with his bare hands, just so he could feel the warmth leave that ugly fleshy colored skin.

**Death: **As the child of Ishbal screamed in pain, she died before she hit the ground, and Envy's eyes begin to gleam; how dare a mere child when he is forced to live through eternities.

**Continuation: **As the Ishbalians rush towards the child, Envy banishes the thoughts of jealousy about humans being able to die.

**Boredom: **When he isn't out on missions, life around Central could be pretty boring, not even the occasional murder seems to relieve his suffering.

**Awakening: **Envy awakes from what feels like a long endless nightmare; a woman stands beside him with an anxious expression on her face.

**Remember: **_"Can you remember me" _she asks, her eyes dancing with anticipation; the living doll struggles for a moment before answering her, _"You're…mother."_

**Manipulate: **Things are so different now, especially when he managed to manipulate a single small child, but not the Flame and his mortal enemy.

**Father: **The only thing he can remember when he was born was the feeling of his Father's hand on top of his head, anything before that was a blur but he quite certain that he was a human before he was a homunculus.

End


End file.
